Bystander
by USNeshama
Summary: While on vacation in Israel Annie witnesses a kidnapping, even if she doesn't know the woman she can't help but intervene. The results of letting the current take you and following your instincts will lead Annie to kismet.
1. Chapter 1

Annie was enjoying the sites of Tel Aviv. She had earned her vacation time, one week off wherever she desired. Since she was already in Israel she decided to take in some of the tourist attractions that her job did not normally allow for.

She was walking down a quiet street lined with shops and a quaint little café when she heard tires screech and saw a van pull around the corner. She reacted immediately, darting into a doorway and pulling her weapon from her bag.

What she saw horrified her even more than men coming for her: men cornering and then kidnapping a young woman, screaming. The woman kicked and thrashed until a rag was placed over her mouth and she went limp in the arms of her attacker.

Annie couldn't idly watch. It wasn't in her. She ran across the street and engaged the men kidnapping the woman. She fought off two men, fired four rounds before being grabbed from behind. She managed to get out of her assailant's grip but then realized that one against six was not a fair fight.

She decided not to win.

Annie realized that if she let herself be taken she could protect the woman. She realized that this would be the only way to help this woman from an unsavory end. She continued to fight but began to intentionally make mistakes.

After a few more rounds a man grabbed her from behind again. This time she let herself be pulled under by the chloroform laden into the cloth placed over her mouth.

She just hoped that what she did was for a good reason. She had this instinct to protect even when it got her into trouble, which she now realized happened more often than not.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie woke up to a throbbing in her head. She quickly looked around. She appeared to be in a completely enclosed room, one door, no windows. Where was she? Then she remembered: the kidnapping. She glanced around and saw a woman sitting across the room from her. Neither was restrained. She looked to be the same woman from before. She was staring at Annie.

The woman didn't really know what to make of her. Why was she here? Why was this other woman here? What was going on?

Annie smiled tentatively. The woman smiled shyly back. Speaking in her best Hebrew Annie said "I'm Annie, what's your name?" The woman looked taken aback.

"I'm Hena" the woman replied.

Hena was quite surprised to hear the woman, Annie, speak in Hebrew. She had assumed by her looks that she was a tourist with little to no knowledge of the language. But that still didn't answer the question at hand: why were they there?

Hena spoke, "Do you know why we're here?" She then looked to gauge Annie's reaction. Annie's face gave nothing away.

"Do you? I watched you get kidnapped and tried to intervene…we can see how that turned out…" Annie replied.

Annie looked at Hena, clearly the woman didn't trust her, that was good, that meant she was wary of strangers. Trust that had to be gained was always worth more.

Hena was surprised again by what Annie said. She had never thought someone would try and help her. "Some rescue attempt" she snorted.

Annie smiled "my being here is part of the plan."

"What?" asked Hena incredulously.

"I knew I couldn't take out all six of them so I allowed myself to be captured so that I can help you escape." Annie answered nonchalantly.

Hena was shocked. What could motivate this woman into trying to help her? Who in their right mind intervenes in a kidnapping? She was sure this was some kind of trick.

"I'm not going to escape." She replied, again trying to gauge Annie's reaction. This time she got what she was looking for, Annie became enraged.

"What do you mean you're not going to escape? I risked my life to save you." Annie yelled.

Annie was angry now. Who did this woman think she was? Annie knew she had gone out on a limb trying to help this woman but it would be worth it if they both got out of it alive. Now this woman wanted to what? Stay?

Hena got the answer she was looking for. The anger rising in Annie showed her that her feelings were genuine, that this was not just some big scam but their captors. She waited to see Annie's next move though.

Annie thought about it. Words of wisdom spoken to her in Russia drifted back into her memory. "I'm going to share with you something that someone I care about once said to me. If you have lost the will to fight, the will to keep going, I swear to God I will leave you here."

Hena smiled at Annie. She liked this woman. She let her thoughts wander…where had she heard that before. She knew that she had… Anyway…

"Don't get too hasty. That was just to judge your reaction, make sure we're on the same team. Now that I know that we are, I'm all ears." Hena looked at Annie.

Annie let Hena's words sink in. It had been a test. She had severely underestimated this woman. She wanted to kick herself. She was impressed. "You're good. I like you." Annie replied.

"All for one and one for all?" Hena questioned.

"Together or not at all." Annie answered.

They exchanged smiles and reached out to shake each other's hands.

Annie didn't know what to quite make of Hena. She was certainly not your average citizen but she certainly wasn't trained either. The screaming and lack of self-defense techniques were dead give-aways. But she had promise and at least they had come to the understanding of being on the same team.

Hena liked this woman. She had brains and brawn. She hadn't seen any skills yet but if she had a plan than she had promise. She still wasn't sure why this woman would intervene but she would figure it out sooner or later. As for now, being on the same team was enough for her.

Just then the women heard a deadbolt being slid back and the door behind them opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie and Hena turned towards the door grasping each other's hands. A man entered the room. He was tall, well-muscled and very clearly in charge. "You, up" barked the man pointing at Hena.

"What do you want with me?" Hena choked out.

"I said get up!" he roared reaching for her and yanking her up by the arm.

Annie jumped up, "No let her go!"

The man struck Annie across the face. He began to drag Hena towards the door by the throat.

"Stop! Take me instead." Annie yelled. She wasn't even fazed by the back-hand.

The man turned around and smiled. He seemed pleased that his quick temper had not in the slightest affected Annie. He released his hold on Hena's neck and motioned for Annie to join him. "It looks like I got two for the price of one. And who might you be? I look to bring beautiful women into my trade but you I was not expecting."

Hena couldn't believe it when the man released her and reached for Annie. What was Annie thinking volunteering for whatever her fate had just been? Seriously what was with this woman? She decided to help Annie out a little; "she's my sister" Hena interjected.

Annie frowned at Hena. They looked nothing alike; this was not going to work. "Well, sister-in-law, I'm married to her husband's brother." Annie had no idea what Hena's background was like, if she was even married. It just seemed more plausible given their distinct difference in appearance.

The man smiled at the pair. "I just look for pretty, fragile things to exploit but you," he said looking at Annie "I hear you are a fighter. We'll see how long that spirit lasts around here." He gestured for her to exit through the door from which he had entered.

Hena looked at Annie. She was aware as soon as the words left her mouth that there would be a problem with her claiming that they were sisters; they looked nothing alike. She was dark-haired and very clearly Israeli; Annie on the other hand was blonde and very clearly European. She hadn't quite figured out where Annie was from yet but she could guess, and it wasn't from the Middle East, that was for sure. Although, she had to admit Annie's Hebrew was very good, if it weren't for her looks one would never know she wasn't from the region.

Annie knew she was in for it. They knew she was a fighter and in her world that meant they would see how far they could push her until she broke. She looked at Hena, gave her a nod, and walked out of the room in the direction the man gestured.

Hena watched as Annie walked out of the room, listening to the door slam shut. She needed to think and think fast. Annie could only protect her for so long…


	4. Chapter 4

Annie walked into the hallway with the man following closely behind her. She knew that wherever they were headed and whatever he would ask her to do was not going to be pleasant. She could feel him ghost his hand across her back; she could feel the possessive nature of it. He steered her into a room down on the right.

She walked in and saw a basic oak desk and two metal chairs in front of it. He showed her to a chair and even went as far as to pull it out for her before taking the seat behind the desk. They hadn't spoken since leaving Hena in the other room.

The man looked her over. He was clearly appreciating her form but underestimating her skills.

"What is your name?" asked the man in what Annie guessed to be his most seductive voice.

She decided that since she had given Hena her real name she might as well use it again. "Annie" she replied "what do you want with us?"

The man smiled at her, "Ah I can see that you are very forward. I like that. You see I am a businessman. Normally I take women off the streets and…give them work" he finished.

Annie sighed. It was like that was it. Great she had just gotten herself into a sex trafficking ring. "I see" Annie crossed her legs and leaned back to give the impression that she was perfectly at ease with the SOB in front of her.

"Do you?" the man replied intrigued.

"You kidnap women, force them to have sex for your personal gain, and keep them as prisoners here. My only question is how you determine which women you pick up?" Annie laid it out for him.

The man looked at her impressed. "You are the first I have seen to guess correctly, you are also the first to appear at ease in my presence and to call me out on my motives and methods. You interest me so I will indulge you, for now." He left his sentence hanging like a threat.

Annie gestured with her hand for him to continue. The man smiled and leaned back in his chair mirroring her position. "I target women who are young, pretty and have something to lose."

"Something to lose?" Annie questioned.

"Yes, something to lose. I find that giving these women some motivation is what keeps them going. All of the women here have young children that need them." He replied flashing her a smile after his sarcastic remark.

"And me? Why keep me?" Annie decided to play devil's advocate.

"You, you're an interesting phenomenon. I have never had anyone ever intervene before. Now I just have to decide to do with you. Your sister has a young boy. 10 or 11 perhaps and he is going to be her motivation but you…hmmm…I guess your motivation is going to have to be her. You are a fighter and that is worth something to me." He smirked.

Annie thought about what he said. She was in the business of doing unsavory things for good reasons; she could handle this. Hena seemed strong but if Annie could spare her she would. "I have a proposition for you in keeping with your statement about my "motivation" if you will allow me" Annie questioned.

"The floor is yours" he gestured with his hand.

"Very well, well like you said I need some motivation so here is my proposal. Since you obviously won't let us go. I ask that you keep her out of the bedroom so to speak. Hena will dance for you at that's it. Neither of us will be pumped with drugs. I will do whatever you ask. I will go where you say, sleep with who you say, and not complain about it. In exchange you honor this deal and leave her son alone." Annie eyed the man with a dangerous gleam in her eye.

The man smiled at her. "And what motivation do I have to honor your deal?"

"If you don't it will severely hinder your efforts, as I can, and will, put a serious dent in both your staff and your clientele. I'm sure the men who kidnapped us can attest to that." Annie smiled.

"On the other hand you would become very wealthy as men gravitate toward me as you have been doing since I walked into this office." Annie smirked.

The man straightened up. "I see. But why do this? Why spare her? You could both do my dirty work and no one would be the wiser. You would succumb if I tortured you." He laughed maliciously.

"I care about her and if she is ever injured in any way you will have me to contend with. You seriously underestimate me." Annie said seriously.

He looked her in the eye. "Very well then. Have it your way."

"So we have a deal?" Annie asked.

"Yes, we do." He reached across the desk and shook her hand as they both stood up.

"This way" he gestured her down the hallway.

He turned left at the end of the corridor and opened the first door they came to. She walked in and saw that the only thing in the room was a bed. She pushed down her disgust and turned back to the man behind her.

"Let's see how well you honor your end of the deal right now shall we?" He grinned before stepping forward and pulling her shirt over her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Hena waited in silence in her, for lack of a better term, holding cell for what she could only guess was the course of several hours. As she sat she contemplated what she could do to help get them out of this situation?

Annie said she had a plan but she didn't share it, I wonder what it is… And where is she? And who is she? Clearly she is not your average tourist. What is she doing? Where did she go? What if she never comes back?

Hena talked herself in circles but there wasn't much else she could do but wait for her fate to catch up with her. Just as she had gotten up to do a little pacing the deadbolt on the door was released and Annie was flung in the door, onto the floor where she had tripped dressed only in a sheet.

"Explain to your sister what deal you have bartered. I will return in one hour to take you to your new living arrangements" The man from before sneered in the door, glancing at Annie with a smirk and then slamming the door shut behind him.

Hena rushed over to Annie who was still on the floor. "What has happened Annie? What deal is he speaking of?"

Annie was still in a daze. She had just been pounded for the last 2 hours. Her captor had tried to break her, make her give in by not submitting to his requests which would have allowed him to renege on their deal. It wasn't worth it; she had done what he asked. And he took all he wanted. She looked up to see Hena leaning over her.

Hena looked down at Annie with concern, watching her try to come out of her thoughts. "Annie?"

"I'm here. I'm okay." Annie said, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself more than Hena.

"What happened? What did he do to you? And what is this deal he is speaking of?" Hena whispered at Annie. She desperately needed answers but she didn't want to push Annie too far. She didn't know what she had been through in life, why she was doing what she was now, and what was going on!

Annie tried to sort out what to tell Hena. Annie was trained, was CIA. Hena was an unknown civilian. How much did she need to know?

"I made a deal on our behalf." Annie said collecting the sheet around herself and sitting up. Hena changed her position from kneeling to sitting on the stone floor.

"What deal Annie?" Hena asked. These men were monsters, what deal could she have possibly made that would benefit them.

"Do you know why we are here? What they do here? What they intend to do with us?" Annie posed to Hena.

"Ransom maybe? My family doesn't have a lot of money but isn't it usually why kidnappings happen?" Hena looked at Annie confused. What else could it be?

"No, unfortunately, kidnapping would be a nicer option considering what is ahead for us and the other women they have here." Annie sighed. How do I do this tactfully?

"There are other women? For what?" Hena was even more confused now. What is going on?

"Hena, this, these men, is a sex trafficking operation" Annie said watching Hena's face, letting that sink in.

"So what? We're new additions?" Hena paled.

"I am" Annie replied.

This must have been the deal Annie made, to spare her. But why?

"What about me?" Hena asked, confused but with interest. Annie wasn't including her in the group statements.

"There are many different parts of every operation, and I have arranged for you to dance at the club they most surely have…" Annie started but was cut off.

"Dance! They want me to dance!" Hena shrieked.

"Hena listen. Calm down" Annie reached out for Hena's shoulders.

"You will dance. But you will never be forced to have sex with any of the johns. That was the deal I made. I will do what they ask, whatever they ask, and in return we both will remain drug free and you will remain rape free" Annie said "sorry I know that's not eloquent".

"Why? Why would you do that? Why protect me?" Hena asked. Why would she think of me before herself?

"Because this is a dark life. One that you shouldn't have been brought into or have to be a part of. I have always seen the good in others, something I have been told is a mortal flaw…" Annie said but was again cut off.

"But what about you? This was not a chosen career for you either." Hena grabbed Annie's hand that was on her shoulders. She filed away the flaw comment for later.

"I'll be fine. Please just let me protect you. Remember there is a plan, we will get out but for the moment we need to play the game. You will dance, I will…do the sleeping. Just behave, and will get out okay?" Annie said, squeezing Hena's hand.

"But Annie, you're selling yourself for me. I can't let you do that. Wait, why do we have to do that? What leverage do they have? Why don't we just refuse?" Hena said, suddenly energized with her conviction.

"We can't." Annie said sadly, knowing she was going to have to bring Hena back down to earth.

"Why not? We don't have to fight but we don't have to submit! Come on Annie, I know you're strong." Hena appealed to Annie.

"I understand you have a son?" Annie knew that would get Hena's attention.

"Yes why? Wait how did you know?" Hena said warily. She trusted Annie but she hadn't mentioned her son. Where did she get that information?

"I asked the same question you just did of our captors and they said that they would hurt your son if you refused. This is how they keep control; they pick up young beautiful women who are mothers. They use their children as the motivating factor to keep them in line. Because we are _related _(Annie emphasized the word) you are my motivation, protecting you, they are counting on that" Annie explained their situation to Hena.

"So they're going to hurt my Abraham?" Hena looked panicked.

"No they won't Hena. It is probably just a bluff anyway but I will ensure that nothing happens to him okay? Just stick to the plan, can you do that?" Annie asked very seriously staring into Hena's eyes.

"Stick to the plan? Yes, if it will protect my son." Hena nodded at Annie, tears beginning to prick her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Annie asked.

"With my life" Hena grabbed both of Annie's hands in her.

"With the life of your son? Because that is really what matters here?" Annie looked unconvinced.

"I never thought I would trust a total stranger but yes, I do. I trust you with the life of my son Annie." Hena was truly crying now.

"We will get out. I promise Hena." Annie swore.

Hena just looked at Annie and with her eyes boring into Annie's Hena stated "We will get out" with so much conviction Annie knew that they would get out if just by sheer willpower.


	6. Chapter 6

Annie pulled Hena into her arms as they sat on the floor, Hena cried as she thought through their desperate situation. Annie stroked her hair. Although Hena was the older of the two, and Annie grew up the younger sister, it was clear that Annie was the level-headed mature one in their current unfortunate situation.

Annie decided to both distract Hena with more pleasant thoughts and to get some much-needed background on the woman in her arms who was now her partner. That's how Annie chose to look at it: Hena and her were partners working an op. She needed the detachment; mentally she needed to think this through tactically and clearly. She needed to rationalize what was going on, and continue to be logical in order to protect Hena and get them both out alive.

"So tell me about your family. Husband? Son?" Annie requested of Hena.

"Well I'm divorced and my parents died long ago, I'm an only child." Hena whispered, tears still running down her face.

"So who takes care of Abraham when you work?" Annie asked.

"My ex-husband's mother" Hena answered, her voice sounding stronger.

Well that's an interesting twist…

"You're still close that close with your ex-husband and his family?" Annie practically stated, rather than questioned, curiosity peaked in her tone.

"Yes, I know it must sound weird. But let me explain. My ex-husband, Tevye, had two siblings growing up, both are dead now. It is actually their deaths that spurred our divorce." Hena said, whipping her eyes and sitting up, facing Annie now.

"Explain that" Annie prompted.

Now I'm really curious about her family relationships…

"Well you have to understand we spilt because I didn't agree with the career he had chosen." Hena said, tears now stopped, completely focused on Annie now, as was the intent.

"I see" Annie replied. More than you'll ever understand.

"You do?" Hena said surprised. "No one has ever said that to me before".

"Yes" Annie said sadly, readjusting the sheet that was still wrapped around her.

"How so?" Hena questioned, curiosity evident in her voice.

How do I explain this one without breaking national security laws? Vague I guess, just go broad, and vague, Annie.

"I have caused some discord in my family with my choice of career so I can say I know exactly how you feel" Annie sighed.

"What is it that you do?" Hena asked, intrigued. Maybe I will uncover a little of the mystery of this woman…

"I work for the Smithsonian finding and procuring art" Annie replied easily.

Well that cover just rolls right off the tongue there doesn't it…

"That's cool. So lots of traveling then?" Hena asked, clearly interested.

"Yes" Annie smiled "that is one of the best parts of my job".

"But why would this choice of career cause problems with your family?" Hena asked curiously.

So Annie had a similar situation but she wasn't ostracized from her family because her career was dangerous or her choice out of revenge, she hadn't lost them because of her decisions. So she could never truly understand my plight. And here I thought I had found a kindred spirit…

"Well my family is just my sister, her husband and two nieces. My parents died a few years ago and we moved a lot when I was young so we were very close growing up and until I took this job. It takes me away a lot and my sister and I have grown apart." Annie said sadly.

I really miss Danielle.

"See and that is the reason I am still close with Tevye's family, or mother rather. His father died long before I met him. My son, ex-husband and I are all that she has left. And she really is a sweet lady." Hena smiled.

"That's nice that you have her" Annie smiled in response.

"Yes, I am very lucky. She has been very active in Abraham's life. Before…before Matitiyahu and Sarah died they were both involved in his life too. Sarah's death really hit Tevye hard. He turned cold and revengeful. It was as if he lost his soul, or even his will to live. He left and joined a life of service, but not one that I could support. I am proud of him and still love him, but not as I did before. He is the father of my child and a member of my family but not my husband. I could never see him as such again." Hena said, emotion seeping into her voice.

"I hope one day to find love" Annie said wistfully.

True lasting love. The all-consuming, trusting kind of love.

"You aren't married?" Hena asked, surprised.

Wow, I mean I know I assumed but she is a young beautiful woman, but definitely of the marrying age, with a stable profession. I wonder why…

"No" Annie said laughing, "I dated a friend for a while but we broke it off a couple weeks ago. It just wasn't quite right. He was like a controlling, overprotective older brother, not boyfriend material you know?" Annie told Hena.

I like Auggie but we shouldn't have moved over relationship further along than that.

"I do" Hena confessed. I see she is trying, but not wholeheartedly, she should have seen the failure in that relationship before it began…

"So no one interests you?" Hena asked. There has to be someone else…

"There is someone but I doubt it would ever work. We just live two different lives" Annie said, sorrow present in both her expression and her voice.

I just wish…we're not even…

"How did you meet?" Hena asked, noticing Annie's sad expression.

"Working actually" Annie smiled, thinking of that first run in.

"So same line of work then?" Hena asked. Art dealing, buying, collecting…interesting

"Yes" Annie smiled again.

"Hmm, you would have really liked Matitiyahu. He was an arts dealer. I wish you could have met him; he was my husband's brother. He died in a tragic car accident, and for the record he is your husband" Hena said conspiratorially. Wanting to give Annie the in to their decided cover story.

"Nice name, means 'gift of God' does it not?" Annie smiled at Hena, liking her enthusiasm for their plan.

"Yes, how did you get so good at Hebrew by the way? Clearly you are not from here" Hena asked one of her burning questions.

"I needed it in my travels. I felt that you can't truly know a culture until you speak the language so I learned the ones I needed to know." Annie shrugged.

"And how many do you speak?" Hena asked intrigued.

"Eight fluently, and then dabbles in a handful more. My Hebrew has improved with practice" Annie said smiling, noting their conversation.

"So you don't count Hebrew among your fluent languages?" Hena was again surprised.

There is much more to this woman then meets the eye…

"No, although I'm working on it" Annie smiled again at Hena. The two women genuinely liked each other.

"Well it is very good. If it weren't for your looks no one would know you weren't from here" Hena complimented Annie on her language skills.

"Thank you, I try to blend. But the blond is kinda a dead giveaway" Annie laughed, and Hena joined in.

"So do you still see Tevye? Is he active in your son's life?" Annie asked with curiosity.

I want to know more about the man who supposedly stole this amazing woman's heart…

"He always sends a birthday gift for his son and tries not to miss major holidays. He has been around more the last year or so then in all of Abraham's younger years combined though. And it is nice. I can see a change in him, his mother thinks it is a woman and I have to agree!" Hena laughs lightly, smiling.

That's interesting…you think she'd be distressed…

"And you don't have a problem with that?" Annie asked, intrigue evident in her tone.

"No. He doesn't lie to us ever, that's a rule. And he says he doesn't have a girlfriend. He has a close friend who is a woman but they're not in a relationship. I think he'd like to be. But either way she has brought him back into our lives in some capacity. I don't know who she is but I have seen the light return to him. When he left we couldn't be around him. He was so angry, so arrogant, so cruel. He left us to protect us from that, but the revenge ate away at him, at his heart and it destroyed him. I didn't think I would ever see a glimmer of the man I fell in love with again. He came back a few times over the years and his eyes were just stone, his demeanor cold. It was scary that there was no life left there. But recently I've seen him start to thaw, start to crack. Emotions can now be seen, I think he has seen that there is still good in the world. Despite the job that he does there are good people that make it worth it. I just hope that one day he'll find someone to share it with, and maybe one day I will get to meet the woman who brought him back to us, back to his mother and his son." Hena smiled, lost in her thoughts.

I see myself in what she is describing...the anger…the emotions. Obviously her ex-husband's situation was different than mine but we are similar. I wonder what he ex-husband actually does, probably some government work, if he is in the revenge business maybe Kidon? But what would make him change?

"He is lucky to have someone like you in his life. Most people are not as understanding as you" Annie expressed to Hena.

I wish I was that lucky.

"Well he lost a lot and I understand that, and he pushed us away to deal in his own way. His name means "God is Good" and so I hope that one day he comes to believe that again. Right after he lost his siblings, and made you a widow" Hena added as a side note "he went to a very dark place and although he loves his country I think he doubted God. I hope one day he finds his way back to Him and his faith" Hena said, looking up.

Maybe one day we'll both find religion but after what I've seen I can't say that will be anytime soon…

"And you are bringing your son up Jewish?" Annie asked, diverting slightly.

"Of course! He will have his bar-mitzvah in a couple weeks…Oh…I do hope…I make it…" Hena started to tear up again.

"Then that will be our goal. I want to get you home in time to see my nephew's bar-mitzvah" Annie quickly intervened and Hena smiled when Annie said "nephew".

And as her declaration hung in the air they could hear the bolt side on the door signaling that their hour was up and they were being moved to their "new home". The women looked into each other's eyes and linked hands, wherever they were going and whatever was next they would face together.


	7. Chapter 7

The same man from before entered the room, followed by two other men, he sneered at the women on the floor.

"Up, let's go!" he waved at Annie and Hena, speaking in Hebrew.

The two quickly got to their feet, hands still linked. He spoke to the men behind him in Russian. "Get them dressed and then over to the club. This one" he pointed at Hena "needs to dance the pole for the evening". Then he turned, pointing at Annie, "and this one needs to sleep with as many men that want her as she can in the duration of the evening."

Hena whispered to Annie. "Do you know what they're saying?"

Annie nodded but didn't want to give anything else away, especially the fact that she understood what the men were saying.

"Do you speak any other languages besides Hebrew?" Annie whispered to Hena.

"Some Arabic, but not a lot" Hena answered back, watching the men warily.

"Well mine's not great either but if we need to speak and not be overhead use it okay?" Annie said.

Hena nodded.

"Let's go. I don't have all day!" the first man roared in Hebrew.

Annie and Hena quickly moved forward, each being intercepted by one of the two men standing behind the man who was in charge, and pulled apart.

"You will work tonight. Is that understood?" he looked between the two women.

Both nodded.

"And do you understand what your sister's deal with me is?" he asked looking at Hena.

"Yes" Hena replied looking sadly at Annie.

"Good, then don't cause any problems and we won't hurt your son" the man told Hena.

Hena just glared at the man, who took one final look at Annie, a smirk forming in his expression before he swept out of the room and the two men holding Annie and Hena followed behind.

Annie and Hena were led down several corridors and into a shower area. The man holding Annie ripped the sheet from Annie's body, thrusting her forward and the man holding Hena started to undress her. Annie quickly intervened with a fast "no" in Russian.

The men looked at her surprised but backed off. They clearly didn't speak Hebrew and we surprised that she knew some Russian.

"Hena take off your clothes" Annie said quietly, standing between her and the men.

"What!?" Hena looked at Annie appalled, but noticed that Annie was stark naked.

Annie stepped toward Hena and started to pull at Hena's shirt, to lift it over her head.

"Take them off, or those men will do it for you" Annie said, making eye contact with Hena.

Just play along, just play along. What was I doing thinking I could involve a civilian?

Hena looked at Annie, frightened, but after a moment's hesitation, did as she was told.

When both Annie and Hena were naked, the man closest to Annie gestured towards the showers.

Annie pulled Hena towards them, turned the water on, and reached for the soap that was left on the bench. The men stood by watching, there was no barrier between the women and the men.

"They're going to watch?" Hena asked, horrified.

This has to be the most degrading experience I have ever been put through.

"Probably, but Hena" Annie grabbed Hena's hand and put the bottle of shampoo in it "just ignore them. You have to, for Abraham."

Please let her son be enough of a motivator.

Hena looked between the men, Annie, and the bottle of shampoo several times before nodding, grabbing the bottle and lathering the soap into her hair.

Just do as Annie says. Just think of Abraham.

After completely washing their bodies and hair Annie turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. The men motioned them to a door that Annie hadn't noticed on their way in that was concealed to their left.

As they entered the room Annie noticed it was similar to a locker room. There were two "outfits" laid out on a bench with towels. Annie picked them both up and tossed one to Hena. The guards pointed between the "clothing", the makeup on the counter, and the women and Annie nodded.

The men stepped back out and closed the door.

"I can't do this Annie. I just can't" Hena began to break down.

I don't know how she thinks I can do this. How can she do this so calmly?

"Yes you can Hena" Annie said trying to towel off and keep Hena calm at the same time.

Oh boy, here it comes. She is going to ask about what I really do for a living.

"How are you so calm? So level-headed? How do you know it will all be okay?" Hena asked.

How can she do this? Sell herself like this and not be hysterical?

"Please dry off Hena and start getting dressed. I will explain what I can but not now. The walls have eyes" Annie drew Hena's attention to a security camera she hadn't noticed before.

Hena flinched and then started pulling on the clothes that were for her as fast as she could. There weren't much of them but they were better than being naked. "When? When will you explain Annie?" Hena asked, trying to dry her hair.

"Do you trust me?" Annie asked, wrapping the towel around her hair, turban style and sitting down in front of the makeup to put some on.

"What kind of question is that?" Hena asked coming over to stand beside Annie after doing the same to her hair.

"Do you trust me? Just answer the question Hena" Annie said, glancing up and then back to what she was doing, sorting through the makeup.

"You're scaring me Annie" Hena said.

Who is this woman?

"Do you trust me?" Annie turned to face Hena, staring straight into her eyes.

I need you to trust me for this to work. But I can't tell you the truth. It could get us both killed.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Hena asked angrily.

"That isn't an answer" Annie replied evenly.

"There is just so much about you I don't know, and you seem way too calm to be an art dealer" Hena said.

You are not telling me something, something big. Who are you?

She is good. Definitely not a trained agent but been around some.

"Let me ask you a question: what did you ex-husband do for a living?" Annie said, looking for a reaction.

Now let's see what she's got to say. Annie watched as Hena's internal walls slammed back in place.

Hena froze, she couldn't tell her. Couldn't betray him like that.

"I can't answer that" Hena replied in a neutral tone. But that gave Annie the answer she needed just the same.

So he does work for the government. Something classified. Mossad maybe?

"Just as I can't answer yours" Annie replied in the same manner, but allowing Hena to see the emotions in her eyes.

"Do you trust me to get you out of here?" Annie asked again.

Do I trust her completely? Heck no! But do I trust her as an ally? Yes, she is the best I've got and probably a good one to be with in this type of situation. I wish Tevye was here. He would know what to do.

"Yes" Hena replied with a sigh.

I don't have much of a choice, but even so, I do. Although when all this is said and done I want the truth, the whole truth. I may not have wanted to hear it from Tevye but looking back it was important to know, it was a hard burden to carry but it would have been worse spinning theories and somehow I think he knew that.

"Then that is what you have to know" Annie replied.

I need her to trust me enough to get her out, beyond that I can't hope for much else. This is a dangerous game we play. I wish Eyal was here. Whoa! Where did that come from?

"I need to know one more thing Annie" Hena said looking at her.

"What?" Annie said, shaking herself out of her thoughts.

"Are you lying to me? Just to keep me calm, get me through this?" Hena asked seriously.

That is something Tevye would do to me, for me. But that is nothing something I want from Annie. I didn't like it when he did and I sure as hell won't like it from someone I just met.

"No. I may not have told you the whole truth, and I may have misled you so that you drew your own conclusions, but I have not and will not lie to you." Annie said seriously.

I wish I could tell her the truth, but this is the price we pay, and she would probably trust me even less if she did know.

Hena looked into Annie's eyes and saw the anguish there, the misery. Clearly she was keeping a secret but it was eating at her. She was not the carefree woman she would have appeared to a passerby on the street. She was broken, and looking into Annie's face she could only be reminded of Tevye. The new Tevye, the one who had come back to them, looked just as Annie did now. Determined in the face of horrors, but clearly having had to confront many in the past. Hena couldn't help the comparison. They were very alike. I wonder if what Annie really does is similar to what Tevye does?

"Okay" Hena said picking up some of the makeup that had been all but forgotten and painting some on her face.

"Okay what?" Annie asked, missing what Hena was okaying.

"Okay I trust you. There is clearly more to you then just being an arts dealer but I can see the truth and honesty in your eyes." Hena said.

And I hope one day to find out what that is.

"Thank you" Annie said, relieved. One problem down…

"Thank _you_" Hena replied right back.

"For what?" Annie asked, curiously, also reaching for the makeup and plastering it on her face.

"For being my prayer" Hena said. For being here.

"Your prayer?" Annie said confused.

What does she mean?

"You're telling me you don't know what your own name means in Hebrew?" Hena said surprised, putting the makeup down and letting her hair out, reaching for a brush.

"I had never thought about it" Annie said, lost in that thought.

"Well 'Annie' means prayer. Thank you for being mine. When we get out of here I would like you to meet my son and maybe hear your whole life story" Hena said.

Let's see how she takes that…

"I would like that" Annie smiled, letting her hair down as well and reaching for the brush Hena had just finished with.

"But it won't happen" Hena said with a knowing look. Stepping back to the bench to put on the high-heels that were left there, all in varying sizes.

"Why would you say that?" Annie asked intrigued, sitting beside Hena, trying on shoes.

"Because you will disappear into the wind" Hena said, smirking at Annie's astonished expression.

"And why do you think that?" Annie managed to recover.

"Because it is what my ex-husband used to do, and still does. Show up when needed and disappear when I turn around" Hena said "you are alike in so many ways".

Annie immediately thought of Eyal and the way he did that to her so many times. She smiled at the memory. Wow, I have Eyal on the brain today…

"Why did you just smile?" Hena asked curiously, reaching for a coat that was hung behind the door to put over her shimmy clothing that left little to the imagination.

"Because I also know someone who does that. But I meant it when I said I want to see my nephew's bar-mitzvah." Annie smiled, Hena smiled in response.

"So you won't fall off the grid?" Hena asked turning her back to Annie to grab the other coat for Annie to add it to her equally cruel attire.

Interesting choice of words…she definitely had to be married to someone either in the Kidon or in Mossad…

"I want to see Abraham. And I have a feeling by the time we get out of this mess we may be spending some quality time recuperating" Annie said.

If she only knew the outcome of this…it certainly wasn't going to be pretty and based upon the bruises already forming Annie knew she was going to worse for the wear.

"And I want you to meet my son, and my mother-in-law. I wish my ex-husband were around, you are similar. I think you would like him." Hena said holding out the coat for Annie to slip into.

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But I'm not leaving you Hena" Annie said turning to face her, grabbing her hands.

"I know. What is family for?" Hena said smiling at Annie.

The two women hugged. Although each knew there was more to the other than met the eye and there were secrets they were keeping they knew that they needed each other right now and when it came down to it they had each other's backs. The rest could sort itself out later.

The door opened then, and the men reentered. They gestured for Annie and Hena to follow them. The women shared a look and stepped towards the next part of their journey, confident in their partner.


End file.
